Maldito Malfoy
by Rapousa
Summary: [HIATUS]E se de repente o Harry não fosse mas o Harry, e ele fosse... uhn, não vou contar o q ele poderia ser :P Tá, não sou boa com resumos, mas a fic tá legal e é DMxHP [Agora revisada :P]
1. Capítulo 1

**Maldito Malfoy**

-x-

**Capítulo 1**

Harry acordou de um sonho estranho.

Ele começou a se lembrar aos poucos o que o havia assustado tanto no sonho. Estava em um local escuro, com uma luz forte distante que piscava, as pessoas ao redor se empurravam, ele se sentia exprimido, sufocado, porém se sentia só também, com medo, então... de repente, algo tomou conta de seu corpo, algo que ele não podia conter, ele não queria, ele não podia, mas... mas era impossível conter, então... então...ele se lembrou de tudo! Aquilo era...Uma boate gay!

Ele não podia se conter, era aquela música, a _GRANDE_ música, a música tema, oh não! Ele estava dançando, dançando macho man!

Porém, antes que aquele negão pudesse se aproximar mais dele, Harry acabou acordando, ainda bem...

O menino olhou para o teto de sua cama de coluna, sua respiração começava a voltar ao normal, olhou para o lado e levou um susto. Rony estava dormindo com ele na cama, segurando a sua mão.

Então aos poucos sua memória começou a voltar, noite passada Harry tinha morrido de febre, mas preferira ir dormir direto, sem passar na enfermaria, e Rony se oferecera para ajuda-lo a subir aos dormitórios, e quando chegaram ao quarto Harry caiu na cama de tanta febre, Rony fizera menção de ir chamar madame Pomfrey, mas Harry insanamente disse que não queria que ele fosse e o puxara para a cama, e os dois acabaram adormecendo juntos.

Harry olhou para Rony, começou a se acalmar mais, ele sorriu docemente para o garoto adormecido. Aproximou seu rosto do amigo seus narizes quase se tocando, então ele fechou os olhos novamente e voltou a dormir.

- Harry, Harry! – vozes soavam distante... chamando-o, quem seria? Bem de vagar ele abriu os olhos, conseguia ver disformemente que alguém acima dele o sacudia levemente. Por impulso ou por não ter se dado conta de que já havia acordado, ele pegou a pessoa a sua frente pelo pescoço e a beijou. #uia O.o#

No começo houve um pouco de resistência, mas depois a pessoa cedeu e o beijo se tornou algo bom e longo. Então Harry parou e abriu os olhos bem devagar, ele tinha um doce sorriso em seu rosto, mas quando focalizou quem estava a sua frente...

- Aaaaaaaaaaarreeee! – Ele deu um baita empurrão e Rony caiu mais ou menos a um metro da cama.

Harry ficou apavorado e começou a passar a mão na boca freneticamente, sentindo seus lábios. Rony ainda estava no chão, atônito olhando para Harry.

- Rony! Você tá louco, o que é isso! – perguntou Harry quase gritando

-...

- O que você pensou que tava fazendo?

- Pera aí Harry! Não fui eu que te beijei, foi você que me agarrou! Eu não pude fazer nada!

- Você poderia ter me dado um tapa, sei lá, qualquer coisa, mas não podia ter deixado isso acontecer! Eu estava enfermo, fora de mim... você é não deveria ter deixado algo com isso acontecer!

Rony se levantou com muita raiva.

- Mas você bem que gostou não foi Harry?

- Rony... – disse Harry mais calmo – n-não é isso. Me... me desculpe, mas é que eu estava meio perturbado, eu tive um sonho estranho e...

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rony o beijara de novo. Harry não podia negar, ele gostara do primeiro beijo, ele nunca havia beijado antes e também não podia resistir ao segundo beijo.

Rony jogou seu peso sobre Harry, que caiu deitado na cama, eles ainda se beijavam, então ele pôs a mão no rosto de Harry e apertou a bochecha do garoto.

Rony se levantou e ficou sentado no colo do outro, que ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Viu Harry! Por que você não fez nada, por que você não me impediu? – Rony se levantou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

- Quê que tá acontecendo com ele! – Harry estava sozinho no quarto, e passava os dedos nos lábios ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

---x---

Harry estava tomando banho, seu cérebro ainda não havia assimilado tudo. Ele pensava em Rony, o que havia acontecido com seu amigo para ele fazer uma coisa dessas? Será que Rony tinha tendências homossexuais? E por que ele, logo ele, o famoso Harry Potter havia gostado tanto? Por que ele beijara Rony? Por que Rony o beijara?

O que mais incomodava Harry não era o beijo ou a reação de Rony, e sim dele ter gostado de tudo.

Então um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça: _"Onde será que Rony foi depois daquilo?"_

Harry saiu do banho, se enxugou, enrolou a toalha na cintura e se sentou no banco do vestiário masculino. Ele ficou ali escutando o vazio, encarando o boxe. Ficou um tempo apenas olhando o boxe, e algo dentro dele foi se entristecendo, sem saber o porquê e sem agüentar mais aquela dor Harry pôs a mão cobrindo o rosto e começou a chorar, foi algo totalmente espontâneo. Ele descobriu o rosto e voltou a encarar o chuveiro, as lágrimas lhe escorriam contra sua vontade.

Fechou os olhos com força, então passou os braços em volta das pernas e escondeu novamente o rosto entre os joelhos. As lágrimas foram cessando aos poucos, e ele começou a pensar em tudo. Tudo que aconteceu com ele desde que descobrira que era bruxo foi passando em sua cabeça como um filme. Até que chegou ao ponto do beijo...

Será que ele, Harry Potter era gay?

Ele nunca tinha tido uma namorada, mas daí a ser gay era outra história... Então pensou na Cho Chang, ele gostava dela, desde o terceiro ano. Mas ela nunca ligara para ele, e depois, ele não sabia se era realmente amor, Ele não tinha atração física por ela, até porque ela não era lá essas coisas, baixinha e magrela não tinha nenhum atrativo...

Tá vendo! Tá vendo! Lá estava ele botando defeito na garota! Será, será que era realmente possível? Então ele se lembrou de Fleur Delacoeur, por que todos (ou pelo menos a maioria) dos meninos se sentiram atraídos por ela e Harry nem ligara? Mas Rony..., Rony sim, ele gostava da Mione, isso era óbvio, e se sentiu enfeitiçado pela Fleur. Isso não fazia sentido, sem contar que apesar da falta de interesse por meninas Harry jamais se interessara por meninos... na verdade nunca se interessara por nenhum dos dois sexos. #Ele devia ser é na verdade um assexuado#

- Harry, Harry! Você tá aí? – o menino foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Hermione que vinha da porta do vestiário.

- Hermione, não entre aqui! Eu não tô vestido!

- Ah desculpe Harry, mas eu estava te procurando...

- Tudo bem, já vou sair!

Harry se levantou e se vestiu, juntou suas coisas e se dirigiu a porta, parou com a mão na maçaneta, inspirou fundo se preparando e saiu... enfrentar novamente o mundo lá fora, nada de sonhos malucos nem beijos inesperados.. assim ele esperava.

- Harry, o que aconteceu, você não vai tomar café?

- ... O-o ... o Ro...

- O que houve Harry? Você e o Rony estão tão estranhos...

- O Rony! Ele... ele já tomou café?

- Já. Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês que eu não saiba?

- ...Não! Nada, vamos Mione, eu tô com fome. – Harry pensou em falar com Hermione, mas na certa ela viria com uma história de que era algum tipo de azaração e que a resposta devia estar em um livro.

Não, ele ia resolver isso sozinho.

- Harry, por favor, eu preciso saber o q aconteceu com vocês!

- Vocês quem? – perguntou Harry botando mais uma colherada de mingau na boca e pagando um pedaço de pão.

- Harry! – disse Hermione segurando o braço do garoto o impedindo de morder o pão – Tem algo muito errado acontecendo aqui! Eu sei que vocês não brigaram, mas o que aconteceu?

- O quê que o idiota do Rony te contou ? – perguntou Harry se levantando com raiva.

- Ele não me disse nada Harry! – respondeu Hermione olhando para os lados, meio constrangida e puxando Harry para que ele voltasse a se sentar – O Rony não me falou nada! Ele nem precisou, mas pelo visto foi algo realmente sério, ele tá muito estranho e você também. Harry, por favor, conta pra mim o que aconteceu?

- Mione – indagou Harry – você já se sentiu atraída por um garoto, já sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo de beijá-lo?

- Ah... ahhh... Harry! – Hermione corou – Que tipo de pergunta!

- Por favor Mione, me responda. – Harry pegou nas mãos da garota, ele a olhava fixamente, em busca de uma resposta.

A menina corou fortemente, depois de um tempo levantou o rosto e encarou Harry de volta.

- É claro! Muitas vezes.

- E... já sentiu essa vontade com alguém estranho, uma pessoa estranha..., uma pessoa que não tenha nada haver?

- Eh... – dessa vez ela corou um pouco mais

- Não precisa dizer quem é, apenas diga, sim ou não?

- Harry, aonde você quer chegar? – ela desvencilhou sua mão das de Harry.

- Eu só quero saber Mione, sim ou não?

- Harry... é, sabe os hormônios, a idade sei lá!

- Então...

- Então sim Harry, sim! Já me senti atraída por alguém que não devia, mas já passou.

- Por quem?

- Perlaiuhum...

- Quê? – Hermione falou tão rápido e tão baixo que Harry não compreendeu

- Ah Harry, você disse que não ia me perguntar por quem... – disse Hermione chorosa

- Por favor, é importante pra mim...!

- Foi... foi pelo Crabbe. É Harry, pelo Crabbe! – insistiu Hermione ao ver a cara de terror e espanto de Harry

- O que você viu naquele ogro?

- Ah Harry, não enche, já passou! E depois, pra que você quis saber disso?

- E por uma garota?

- Como assim?

- Já sentiu atração por uma garota?

- Quê? – Hermione fez cara de espanto – Ai, Harry, o que deu em você? Deus me livre!

- É tão terrível assim? – disse Harry baixando os olhos

- Não, não é isso, eu não tenho nada contar quem gosta, cada um na sua! Mas é que você está desconfiando de mim!

- Mas fala pra mim, por favor, você nunca sentiu nem um tantinho assim?

- Não, não mesmo! Mas aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Esse é o motivo do que está acontecendo entre mim e o Rony.

Hermione parou um pouco, ficou olhando para Harry seu cérebro processando as informações e fazendo ligações entre os acontecimentos recentes. Depois ela olhou para ele perplexa, com os olhos arregalados. Harry abaixou os olhos novamente.

- Não vai me dizer que...que... Ah meu Deus! VOCÊ E O RONY SÃO... – Harry pulou em cima da garota e tampou a sua boca, antes que ela completasse a frase.

- Hermione! – disse Harry aos sussurros pra ela – Você quer que Hogwarts inteira saiba?

Harry arrastou Hermione, ainda com a mão na boca da garota, para fora do salão principal. Chegando no hall ele soltou a boca dela:

- Ai meu deus, ai meu deus! – ela falava andando de um lado para o outro dando saltinhos de excitação – Harry! – ela parou e começou a balançar Harry pelos ombros – Harry! Você e o Rony têm tendências homossexuais!

- Eh... – Harry baixou os olhos, Hermione parou de balançá-lo, pôs a mão na boca e soltou um gritinho histérico:

- Aaaahh! VOCÊS TIVERAM UM CASO!

- Mione quer fazer menos escândalo por favor! ò.o

- Ah desculpa mas... É um caso entre...!

- Não Mione, não! Eu e o Rony não tivemos um caso homossexual!

- Então o.o ...

- Então nada!

- Ahh! Agora vai ter que me contar ò,o!

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Hermione parou de saltitar e começou a morder os lábios pensativamente olhando para Harry.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? Eu preciso saber. Sou amiga de vocês há anos... Harry, eu amo vocês!...

- E-eu não sei, não sei mesmo o que tá acontecendo... não, a gente não teve um caso homossexual ¬¬ ! – disse Harry para acalmar Hermione – Tá tudo meio estranho...

- Já sei! Um de vocês assediou o outro ò,o!

- Não!

- Os dois se assediaram ò,o!

- Hermione, quer deixar eu falar ò.o" !... Olha, é uma coisa muito pessoal, não devemos falar aqui. – disse Harry olhando para os lados – Alguém pode aparecer e...

Os dois saíram e caminharam para um lugar aos arredores do castelo, e sentaram embaixo de uma árvore que ficava perto da orla da floresta.

Eles ficaram calados por um tempo, Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

- E então?

- Hum..., Mione, você acha que eu posso ser gay?

- E você pergunta isso pra mim! Harry você é que tem que sabe de quem você gosta!

- Mas... você acha que eu poderia ser?

- Hipoteticamente todos poderiam. Você nunca pensou em namorar uma garota?

- Bom, não pra valer...

- E um garoto?

- Menos ainda!

- õ.ó...

- Na verdade isso é o que mais me preocupa, eu nunca fui ligado em nenhum dos dois sexos, eu nunca prestei atenção em realmente ninguém...

Hermione continuava calada com as mãos entra as pernas, apenas ouvindo Harry.

- Mas pensa bem – continuou Harry – eu fui amigo do Rony durante todos esse 5 anos e dividi um quarto com outros garotos e nunca tive nenhuma tendência.

- Talvez seja porque você nunca encontrou a pessoa certa, alguém que na verdade você gosta mas não vê, ou até vê, mas com uma idéia errada, talvez você canalize essa paixão, amor ou sei lá o quê, em outra coisa. Ou talvez seja algo tão impossível ou tão improvável que você prefere não enxergar esse amor.

- o.o"...

- Já tentou reparar mais nas pessoas à sua volta e ver se rola alguma coisa?

- ...Como é q você sabe de tudo isso O.o? Não vai dize que leu num livro...?

A menina sorriu constrangida – Eh..., bem, eu andei lendo uns livros ai e tal... Mas a maior parte do q eu disse é o que **_eu_** acho! – acrescentou ela vendo a cara de Harry.

- Sabe, eu sempre estive junto do Rony, e mesmo agora eu não sinto nada realmente especial, só...

- Só o que?

- Só uma vontade estranha de beijar ele de novo...

- Aaah! Então foi isso vocês se beijaram! Uau o.o! Quem começou? Mas como? Quem tomou iniciativa?

- Eu não sei se eu quero falar disso...

- Ah sim, estou sendo insensível u.u. Mas...foi bom õ.ó?

- Mione!

- Tá, desculpa, foi mal!...Foi você que beijou primeiro né? Pela cara do Rony...

- M-i-o-n-e!

- Aaaaaaaah, não custava nada falar... – disse Hermione emburrando

- Eu vou indo... – Harry fez menção de levantar mas Hermione o segurou

- Não importa quem beijou primeiro, você tem que falar com o Rony, vocês têm muita coisa a dizer, e ele está muito perturbado.

- Tá. – respondeu Harry se desvencilhando dela, ele se levantou e foi em direção ao castelo, e quando ele chegou perto do lago foi que ele percebeu que não fazia a menor idéia de onde Rony poderia estar. Parou um pouco, pensou onde Rony estaria. Olhou à sua volta imaginando um bom lugar para Rony poder ir, então seu olhar bateu na casa de Hagrid.

É claro, por que não? Hagrid também era amigo de Rony, e fazia um tempão que Harry não falava com o meio gigante.

Ele começou a correr na direção da casa do guarda-caças.

Nesse instante algo como um puxão de anzol em seu coração o fez parar e cair de joelhos, a respiração estava falhando. Com muito esforço e com a mão no peito ele se levantou, e descobriu que não conseguia mexer a perna direita. Ele tentou seguir em frente, estava conseguindo.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Será que com apenas 15 anos ele estaria tendo um enfarto? Será que foi algo que ele comeu?

Ele conseguiu, estava a um metro da porta de Hagrid quando seu braço começou a ficar duro. Ele abriu a boca, tentou chamar por Hagrid, mas nada saiu além de uns grunhidos fracos. Harry se aproximou mais e com o braço bom bateu na porta, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e ele caiu logo em seguida.

A última coisa que Harry se lembrou foi de ver Hagrid abrindo a porta, depois um grito de terror, parecia a voz de Rony... Harry foi puxado para dentro da cabana, depois disso perdeu os sentidos.

-------x-------

**N/A:** Bom essa é minha primeira fic publicada e eu gostaria muito q todos gostassem, mas como a unanimidade é algo realmente meio impossível i.i... anyway, essa fic é meio compridinha entonces se vc gosta de ler vai gostar dela :P

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	2. Capítulo 2

_Eu sei q lá no resumo da fic tá dizendo q é Harry x Draco... e é ò,o! Mas é q o início da história é assim mesmo :P_

_Desculpem eu ter demorado tanto pra atualizar ;; mas é q eu tava com problema ( preguiça/minha mãe deletou duas páginas já digitadas da fic sem querer/voltei as aulas/tô sem tempo/sem estímulo/eu digito meio devagar) pra continuar atualizando e passando a fic pro pc... sim, pq boa parte dela já está escrita, falta unicamente eu acabar de digitar. Mas não se preocupem ò,o, essa fica é sim HPxDM... e nesse cap vcs vão se surpreender :P Mas infeliz mente terão de esperar mais um pouquiiiinho assim pra ver HPxDM se pegando XD_

_Mas não vão se arrepender ò.ó !_

**Capítulo 2**

Harry não ouvia nada, apenas algumas respirações e vozes muito distantes de algumas pessoas. Onde será que ele estava? Ele não se lembrava de nada...

Ah, ele se lembrou que desmaiara na cabana do Hagrid e que este o salvara, e tinha um grito estranho... e parece q tinha sido do Rony...

Ele parou um pouco, se sentia estranho, porém não sabia ainda se queria abrir os olhos. Harry sabia que não estava sozinho, as respirações a sua volta não o deixavam se enganar, inclusive havia uma que fungava muito. Mas a sensação de que estava tudo tremendamente errado o incomodava.

Ele fechou as mãos, sentiu um lençol, ele já sabia que estava em uma cama pois sentia os travesseiros e o colchão, mas levou um susto ao sentir que suas unhas estavam grandes, ele as havia cortado há pouco tempo!

Harry sentia seu corpo estranho, sua mente parecia diferente, seu jeito, tudo. Parou por um momento, respirou fundo, decidiu que já estava na hora de abrir os olhos.

Seus olhos demoraram um pouco a se ajustar aquela luz, porém ele se surpreendeu ao constatar que estava enxergando bem, mesmo que não estivesse usando óculos. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, e viu o Prof. Dumbledore sentado ao lado da cama da enfermaria em que Harry se encontrava.

- Harry! Você está bem, apesar... apesar de tudo. – Hagrid apareceu do nada e apertou Harry em um abraço, o menino se sentiu estranhamente frágil a aquele aperto e soltou um "Ai!" involuntário, Hagrid o soltou, Harry tossiu um pouco, sua voz havia saído estranha.

Ele olhou à sua volta ainda meio tonto tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido. Dumbledore estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado na cama observando-o atentamente, e Rony estava ao lado de Dumbledore, também sentado e olhava para Harry com uma cara de puro pânico, tinha alguma coisa ali _MUITO_ errada.

- O que está haven... – Harry parou de falar, dessa vez tossiu com mais força pois sua voz estava saindo estranhamente... gay – Prof. Dumbledore, o que está... – Harry tossiu de novo - havendo aqui! A minha voz! – disse ele em desespero segurando a garganta

A cara de Rony conseguiu expressar mais terror do que já estava expressando, Hagrid olhou com pura pena para Dumbledore e este por sua vez olhou com se quisesse consolar Harry, que começou a ficar realmente preocupado.

- Harry, eu penso que essa mutação física que você sofreu é devida à...

- Péra aí! Que mutação fís... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Harry olhou para seus pés e descobriu que não conseguia enxerga-los, porque no meio do caminho havia dois montes de carne macia saltando de seu peito, ele os apalpou por cima da blusa das vestes...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – e pode sentir a carne macia, depois pôs a mão no pescoço, quando ele gritou sua voz não saiu como a de costume, estava fina e meio histérica, Harry tossiu de novo.

- Então, bem de vagar ele olhou dentro da gola e viu... dois redondos e macios seios.

- AAAAAHHHH! O QUE É ISSO? O QUE ACONTECEU?

Rony olhou para Harry com mais cara de pânico e terror e chegou para trás, como se estivesse com medo de Harry.

Harry fez menção de se levantar mas Dumbledore pôs a mão em seu ombro acalmando-o. Quando Harry não apresentava mais resistência ele soltou-o. #mas que velhinho forte o.o!#

Então Harry em um movimento brusco, abriu a calça e olhou pra dentro da cueca e viu... ou melhor, não viu o seu companheiro de horas intermináveis, aquilo foi um choque tão grande que ele nem gritou, apenas... desmaiou.

Harry sentiu um cheiro forte embaixo do nariz. Imagina, ele estivera tendo um sonho muito estranho há pouco... que ridículo, sonhara que estava na enfermaria e lá estavam com ele Dumbledore e Rony e que ele, Harry Potter, havia se transformado em garota! A pessoa continuava a insistir em passar aquele negócio com cheiro forte embaixo do nariz dele. "_Que brincadeira chata!"_ Harry resolveu abrir os olhos e...

Estava na enfermaria com Rony e Dumbledore a seu lado. Ele parou, piscou os olhos e olhou pra baixo e viu aquelas duas coisas saindo de seu peito, então ele #ou será ela...?# murmurou algo ininteligível com voz chorosa.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Rony _FINALMENTE_ falando.

- Estou maravilhoso! Acabo de descobrir que tenho seios e que meu...meu...companheiro sumiu! Sabe, acho que nunca me senti melhor! – disse Harry com voz fina e com muita raiva, Rony olhou pra baixo. Harry sabia que ele só queria ajudar, mas perguntas idiotas eram desnecessárias - Dumbledore, o que está havendo comigo?

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza Harry, mas tenho uma suspeita, porém preciso investigar um pouco mais antes de te dizer.

- Mas o Sr. sabe se pelo menos tem... – sem querer e totalmente involuntariamente Harry sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar – BUBUUAAAAAHHH! E-eu s-só – tentou dizer Harry aos soluços – que-queria saber s-se isso tem cuuuuuuuraaa! BUAAAAAAAAAHH! – Harry tentou se controlar, passou as mãos nos olhos, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos com força. Até que conseguiu se controlar. Limpou novamente os olhos, fungou e olhou para Dumbledore – I-i aí fessor, tem cura?

- Creio que sim Harry... **Mas** – acrescentou ele antes que Harry pudesse comemorar – não tenho certeza. Por isso preciso pesquisar mais para te ajudar. – disse Dumbledore se levantando – Pesquisarei o máximo que puder, por isso apenas descanse e tente pensar em coisas boas, nada relacionado ao incidente. – ele foi em direção a porta da enfermeria, deixando Harry só com Hagrid e Rony

O menino(a) agora olhava para Rony, ele precisava falar com o garoto, tinham uma história mau resolvida. Então Harry viu Hagrid (que olhava para Harry quase chorando), o menino indicou Rony com a cabeça para Hagrid, que depois de um tempo de raciocínio parecia ter entendido a mensagem.

- Bom meninos, tenho que ir agora, deveres me esperam. – disse ele se virando, já ia andar quando parou e virou para Harry – Harry, só quero que saiba que você é uma garota muito bonita.

Harry sorriu amarelo em resposta, levando aquilo com um estímulo, ele acompanhou com o olhar até que Hagrid bateu a porta, então se virou para Rony.

- Eh... Rony, nós temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã.

Quando Rony abriu a boca para falar apareceu madame Pomfrey.

- Agora você tem que ir. – disse ela para Rony – Ela... ele tem que descansar.

- Mas eu...

- Sem mais, vamos, vamos! Você tem que ir embora. – disse ela enxotando Rony que deu uma última olhada em Harry antes que madame Pomfrey batesse a porta em sua cara. Depois se virando para Harry ela disse:

- Agora descanse querida, vai fazer bem pra você. – disse ela ajeitando os travesseiros da garota.

- Não me trate como uma garotinha ¬¬ – disse Harry entre os dentes.

- Oh sim, desculpe-me. – disse Pomfrey casualmente - Agora descanse meu bem. – disse ela passando a mão na cabeça de Harry. Que fuzilou-a com o olhar, ela apenas ajeitou o biombo em torno de Harry e se retirou.

Harry afundou na cama e virou de lado, permaneceu encarando o pano branco do biombo, e ficou lá, parado pensando. Aquilo tudo era MUITO² estranho, do nada Harry sente dores como num infarto, perde o movimento do corpo, desmaia e quando acorda está em forma de menin**a**?

Harry pensou _"E se isso não tivesse cura e tivesse de ficar garota pra sempre?"_. Ele nunca ia poder namorar! Bem... só se fosse um garoto.

Harry se imaginou (na forma feminina) com um garoto, os dois passeando. Imaginou como seria sua primeira vez, o garoto sem blusa, ele viu o corpo dele e... gostou. Então olhou para o rosto e lá estava Malfoy sorrindo e pegando Harry.

O menino(a) balançou a cabeça como se esperasse que assim esse pensamento idiota sumisse. Então surgiu uma idéia, e se ele decidisse que gostava mais de garotas que garotos? Ele poderia ser lésbica, sim! Aí Cho também se apaixonava por ele(a) e as duas poderiam ficar juntas. Mas... não ia ter graça sem o seu fiel companheiro de todas as horas, coitado... por hora ele estava perdido TT.TT

Harry tentou olhar pelo lado positivo, seria interessante viver como garota, poderia tentar entender como elas pensam, sim porque isso é uma coisa realmente complicada, e Harry poderia saber de que jeito as garotas gostam que os meninos hajam! Siiiiim! Sem contar que na verdade ultimamente ele se perguntava de que sexo ele gostava mais...

Se sentisse um desejo irresistível de agarrar uma garota no meio do vestiário, ele poderia ter certeza de que era menin**o** mesmo, mas se ficasse apaixonado por um garoto, então de fato era gay. Neste instante ocorreu à Harry uma dúvida de máxima importância: _"Como as meninas fazem xixi?"_. Essa dúvida corroeu Harry durante algum tempo, horas, minutos? Ele não tinha certeza, mas havia autistado por um longo período. Até se convencer que para alguém que enfrentara Voldemort 3 vezes, cresceu na convivência dos Dursley, foi atacado por aranhas gigantes, por um balaço errante, teve Dobby tentando salva-lo e enfrentou um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, não seria tão difícil assim ser garota ù,u! #vai sonhando :P#

Sem contar que Dumbledore disse que poderia ter cura e esse terror não duraria muito, talvez Harry ficasse bom para segunda feira. Ele pensou em como os outros agiriam se soubessem dessa situação, Harry pensou em Malfoy... o outro teria um bom motivo para zoar Harry pelo resto da vida. O menino viraria motivo de chacota: "O garoto que virou garotaaa! HAhahaha!", apostou que ia sair no Profeta Diário na primeira página "Harry Potter vira menina". Ele imaginou o rosto de Malfoy olhando e rindo, rindo muito, vermelho de tanto rir, Harry ficou com tanta raiva que deu um murro na cama.

Enquanto ele voltava a se acamar, pensou em como estaria na forma de mulher, sim porque até agora ele não havia visto como ficara, só havia visto os seios e a falta de seu fiel escudeiro ;-;.

Harry então se sentou e passou a mão no cabelo, queria saber se pelo menos ficara gostosa né u,u ?

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, com certeza lá deveria ter espelhos, chegou à porta do banheiro masculino, colocou a cabeça para dentro e viu que lá só haviam espelhos de rosto e Harry queria um de corpo inteiro, por isso nem chegou a entrar, foi ao feminino, pôs a cabeça pra dentro e viu, lá no fim, um grande espelho de corpo inteiro, percebeu seu rosto refletindo lá, mas não enxergou bem pois estava muito longe. Ele... quer dizer, el**A** fechou a porta atrás de si, chegou mais ou menos ao meio do banheiro e se viu, e olha que era! Sim com certeza era, também se não fosse Harry não ia gostar ù.u...sabe o que era? Era uma garota #woooohhh o.o! XD#, sim uma realmente exuberante garota.

Pelo menos de rosto era (Harry não podia ver o resto pois ainda estava com as vestes, que no corpo de menina ficavam bem folgadonas), ele viu seus olhos verdes refletindo, se aproximou mais do espelho, ficando só a 1,5m dele, passou a mão no rosto, sua bochecha estava tão lisinha, macia e a maçã rosadinha, agora ele tinha cílios grandes e negros, a sobrancelha afinara um pouco, sua pele estava mais macia. Harry passou a mão na franja afastando-a dos olhos.

Agora Harry queria saber como ficara seu corpo, ele começou a abrir as vestes, abriu até ela cair nos ombros. Ele viu a pele branca dos seus braços passou a mão sobre o ombro e passou a outra mão no colo, então deixou as vestes caírem de vez.

E caiu na gargalhada, sua cueca estava MUITO folgada, fazendo pano na frente já que não tinha nada para preencher o espaço ali, depois de controlar o seu acesso de riso Harry começou a olhar seus seios. Eram redondos #Oooooohhh! XD problema seria se fosse quadrados :P# também de pele branca. Apesar de ser uma garota meio magra Harry tinha curvas e seus seios eram fartos, o menino(a) passou as mãos pelos seios e depois apertou-os, e gostou da sensação, nunca havia tocado em seios antes (mesmo que fossem os seus)

Harry virou de costas e pôs os longos cachos para a frente, tinha umas costas bonitas, quando garoto os ossos de trás saltavam um pouco, mas como garota tinha carne ali. Na área glútea também sobrava um pouco e pano na cueca (mais pelo fato de Harry no formato menina ser um pouco mais magra que o seu corpo masculino), porém pôde sentir pelo tato que seu bumbum continuava macio, um pouco mais do que era quando ele estava na forma masculina...

Harry voltou a virar para frente e jogou os cabelos para trás, olhou suas pernas, no lugar das pernas finas e dos joelhos ossudos ele tinha agora um belo par de coxas, segurou a da direita, também era para a ele a primeira vez que tocava em uma coxa feminina #**_A_** experiência XD#.

Nessa hora ele ouviu um chamado fora do banheiro, madame Pomfrey o procurava. Ele pegou as vestes no chão e entrou correndo em um dos boxes, colocando as vestes apressadamente, segundos depois madame Pomfrey abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Potter, você está aí?

- Sim, já estou saindo. – disse ele abotoando os botões apressadamente.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Não! Já estou saindo. – disse terminado de abotoar as vestes, abrindo a porta logo em seguida e indo na direção de madame Pomfrey. – O que foi?

- Você tem visita.

- Eu posso ter visita õ.ó ? – perguntou Harry olhando-a intrigado.

- Sim, agora pode. E também, ele estava esperando você lá fora esse tempo todo.

Harry saiu do banheiro junto com madame Pomfrey, olhou para o biombo e ficou com medo que fosse alguém indesejável.

Mas se acalmou ao ver que era apenas o Rony.

- Rony, você ficou esperando esse tempo todo lá fora o.o?

- É claro, eu precisava falar com você. – respondeu o outro

- Eu fiquei com medo que você saísse abrindo a boca e contando pra todo mundo o que está acontecendo!

- Eu não faria isso ò.o' ! – disse Rony com cara de revolta.

Harry sorriu para o garoto, que ficou vermelho. Ele(a) olhou sem entender, mas depois se lembrou que agora ele era uma garota bem bonita.

- Eh... senta aí Rony . – disse ela indicando uma cadeira e se sentando na cama. – Rony...?

- Sim?

- Aquele beijo mexeu tanto com você quanto comigo?

- É claro! Bom, eu não me transformei em garota, mas mexeu. Sabe Harry, somos amigo há anos e isso nunca havia acontecido. E esse foi o meu primeiro beijo...

Harry sorriu, imaginava que fosse mesmo.

- Você acha que somos gays? – perguntou Harry indeciso

- Talvez. – Harry o olhou espantado – Mas acho que só um com o outro, pois eu nunca desejei beijar outro cara.

- Nem eu! Mas... isso quer dizer que você gostou?

- Eh...- disse Rony com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas.

- Não se preocupe, eu também gostei .

- Será que somos realmente gays Harry?

- Não sei, só há um jeito de sabermos...

- Qual Harry?

- Nos beijando novamente.

- Você tem certeza?

- Vem, vamos tentar. – disse Harry estendendo a mão e puxando de vagar o menino para si, Rony chegou bem perto e seus olhos percorreram o rosto da garota e se fixaram em seu lábios rosados, ele respirou fundo e segurando as mãos da garota foi aproximando o rosto, seus lábios já estavam a milímetros, tanto Harry quanto Rony podiam sentir o calor um do outro, então fez-se o contato #vulgo beijo XP#.

Foi um beijo longo, Harry pôs a mão na nuca de Rony e este por sua vez segurou na cintura da garota, depois de um tempo eles se separaram e olharam um para a cara do outro.

- Argh! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, esfregando os lábios com a mão, como que limpando-os.

- Não.

- Não mesmo.

- Então Harry, somos só amigos certo?

- Certo. – e os dois selaram o acordo com um aperto de mão. Nem Harry nem Rony disseram, mas na verdade, escondido lá dentro deles, ambos haviam novamente gostado novamente do beijo.

Eles passaram o resto do dia conversando sobre a vantagens e desvantagens de Harry ser um garota (Rony dava praticamente todas as vantagens e Harry as desvantagens), eles ficaram bolando coisas que Harry poderia fazer e se perguntando certas coisas sobre garotas (por exemplo: como elas iam ao banheiro), ficaram pensando em como Harry poderia voltar as aulas sem que ninguém desconfiasse de que ela era Harry e pensando também em que nome Harry poderia ter.

Conclusão: Harry (de acordo com Rony) deveria tirar fotos das garotas tomando banho e vender por um bom preço para garotos interessados, o que daria muito dinheiro; Harry (na sua forma normal de menino) teria sofrido um acidente mágico fatal e morrido e o que sobrou dele foi um sapo morto, isso explicaria seu sumiço #XD# e depois ele surgiria (sem que ninguém soubesse) como uma aluna de intercâmbio vinda dos EUA; seu nome (depois de uma longa discussão e depois de sugestões esdrúxulas como: Cremilda) seria Rarriet.

Quando eles falavam em como Mione reagiria, alguém bateu na porta da enfermaria, Harry e Rony fizeram silêncio, ouviram madame Pomfrey sair de sua sala e ir abrir a porta, alguém entrou e madame Pomfrey fechou a porta, depois os passos se dirigiram para:

- Harry, posso entrar? – era a voz de Dumbledore, Rony e Harry respiraram aliviados.

- Claro professor. – disse _Rarriet_.

Dumbledore entrou.

- Como está se sentindo Harry?

- Como uma garota. – Rony disfarçou o riso com uma suposta tosse.

- Sr. Weasley – disse Dumbledore – acho que a srt. Granger estava procurando vocês dois. Parecia bem preocupada.

- Oh sim. Então vou lá falar com ela. – disse Rony se levantando.

- Eh... Rony.

- Quê Harry?

- Não conta pra ninguém tá. Nem pra Mione. – Rony pareceu que ia protestar mas acatou o pedido de Harry e se retirou.

Dumbledore esperou até que ouvisse Rony bater a porta depois virou-se para o menino(a).

- Harry, gostaria de saber se há algum tempo você se sentiu diferente, não só fisicamente mas também se mudou alguma coisa no seu relacionamento com algum amigo.

Harry arregalou os olhos imaginando se Dumbledore saberia o que aconteceu entre ele e Rony.

- É... de certa forma... sim, porque? – perguntou ele encabulado

- Bom Harry, acho que já sei o que você tem. Mas antes de poder confirmar 100 seguro, preciso que você faça uns exames.

- Mas o sr. tem certeza sobre alguma coisa?

- Sim, a de que você se transformou em uma linda menina . – Dumbledore sorriu e Harry retribuiu o sorriso, pensando que isso não vinha exatamente ao caso... – E também andei investigando e acho que você foi amaldiçoada, sim Harry, soltaram uma maldição em você, mas só depois de um exame minucioso saberei há quanto tempo ela foi lançada. É uma maldição muito antiga precisa-se estar perto da pessoa para poder lançá-la. Ela era usada geralmente em disputas familiares para um se vingar do outro, acho que eles achavam isso muito engraçado (_"E é!"_ pensou Harry _"Desde que não seja com você ù.ú!"_), exatamente por ser antiga é que seus efeitos não são imediatos, ela passa por um período de encubação e a pessoa amaldiçoada passa por um período de transformação.

- Basicamente – continuou Dumbledore - o que essa maldição faz é trazer pra fora o lado feminino dentro de cada um, porém, a rapidez com que ela se concretiza depende do amaldiçoado, alguns podem nunca se transformar completamente, deixando a pessoa apenas mais afeminada, com cílios maiores, talvez uma sombra de seios, o ar um pouco mais delicado e feminino, e também tornar a pessoa mais volúvel.

Harry teve que se segurar para não rir ao imaginar um brutamontes peludo com um lenço rosa no pescoço, peitudo e enxugando as lágrimas com um lencinho.

- Porém, o mais freqüente – continuou Dumbledore – são os que passam por várias fases de transformação antes de virar inteiramente mulher. Mas isso depende muito da mulher contida dentro de cada um #ui XD#. Certos homens passam por longas fases de metamorfose, onde cada parte do seu corpo vai se modificando aos poucos, o que geralmente dura meses, ou ainda como no seu caso, não apresenta sintomas durante um longo tempo, e depois simplesmente se transforma em mulher. Sua mudança parece que foi até agora apenas física, aos poucos sentimentos, jeitos e trejeitos femininos vão começar a aparecer.

- Mas... tem cura o.o' ?

- Nesse tempo que te deixei andei pesquisando bastante, sei que há um contra feitiço, mas pode deixar, já mandei corujas à grandes amigos meus que entendem mais do assunto. **_Claro_**, pode deixar, não mencionei seu nome. – disse Dumbledore adivinhando o pensamento de Harry.

- Mas que foi o _I D I O T A_ que fez uma coisa dessa comigo Ò,Ó ? Porque alguém faria isso? E-eu não era um bom menino ;-; ? – perguntou Harry segurando o choro #hormônios u,u#

- Por isso quero que você faça os exames, assim poderei saber em que época você foi amaldiçoado, saber aonde você estava e quem são os possíveis suspeitos.

- Ah má quê Ò,Ó! Se eu descobrir quem é esse cara, ah eu... eu... sei lá! Mas que eu ia fazer alguma coisa eu ia ù,u!

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver aquela garota magrela de roupas folgadonas reclamar sobre as coisas como um menino.

- Você tem mais alguma dúvida ou pergunta?

- Quando é que o sr. vai receber as respostas desses seus colegas o.o ?

- Amanhã cedo provavelmente já devo estar as recebendo. Mais alguma dúvida?

- Não professor muito obrigado.

- Então eu...

- Professor! Mas... eu vou poder voltar a aula segunda né õ.ó? Sabe, estou no 5° ano não posso perder aulas...

- Pode deixar Harry, haja o que houver eu tentarei fazer você voltar à aula normalmente.

- É – disse Harry tristemente – mas vou perder um belo domingo de sol...

- Não se preocupe, ouvi dizer que vai chover ;)

**N/A: **Ganhei um novo estímulo pra continuar atualizando essa fic :D. Ganhei um teclado novo pq meu antigo era um lixo e quando tinha q fazer força pra tecla sair e talz... mas com esse teclado minha personalidade digitadora voltou à tona XD  
Deixem reviews please... eu gosto tanto delas ;-;


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

E choveu, o dia todo, desde às 9hs até quando Harry foi se deitar.

Ele(a) acordou aquela manhã e recebeu uma rápida visita de Rony, Dumbledore tinha razão, Harry se sentia diferente, quando Rony chegou ela abraçou o garoto, depois se sentiu muito feliz com a presença dele, porém feliz de um modo estranho, uma felicidade mais sincera que vinha de um lugar mais profundo.

Só Rony recebera permissão de visitar Harry, e trouxe com ele lembranças de várias pessoas. Hermione lhe mandou um cartão, Gina bolos de caldeirão e Fred e Jorge garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. A parte mais legal de ficar doente era receber os presentes.

Rony disse a Harry que não havia contado nada à Hermione, e quando ela perguntava o que tinha acontecido ele desviava drasticamente o assunto. Os meninos não puderam falar muita coisa, logo chegou Dumbledore com Snape (que precisava se segurar nos móveis para não desabar de tanto rir, claro, ele não ria por fora, mas por dentro estava na cara que rolava de rir) e por último Minerva (que Harry não sabia se quando ela o viu, se queria chorar, rir ou chorar de tanto rir).

Harry passou pela primeira faze dos exames (que foi mais ou menos até a hora do almoço), e consistia em tirar e injetar coisas em Harry. E depois ver os resultados, pegaram amostras de tudo quanto é coisa e Minerva as vezes tacava alguns feitiços nele.

Na segunda fase (depois do almoço) Harry experimentara de tudo, desde eletrodos por todo o corpo, testes de resistência física, ele(a) provou várias poções com gostos amargos e cores repugnantes, mais injeções e na opinião de Harry o mais difícil: colher amostra de urina. Como as mulheres conseguiam? Como elas podiam mirar naquele pote minúsculo? Para Harry era MUITO difícil controlar, o sistema das mulheres era muito complexo. Harry se embolou todo para conseguir levar o frasquinho cheio para Minerva.

Madame Pomfrey assessorava os professores, Minerva fazia os principais testes, Dumbledore analisava e anotava os resultados e Snape... bem, Snape se divertia.

Lá pelas 5hs os exames terminaram, e Harry não pensava em outra coisa além de dormir. Dumbledore pediu que ele descansasse, pois iam avaliar os resultados, chegar a uma conclusão, e mais tarde iriam voltar para decidir o que fazer em relação a tudo.

Harry deitou e ficou imaginando como seria voltar às aulas naquela forma. Ele seria a garota mais gostosa da escola é claro, com aquele corpo! E se não concordassem iam se ver com ela(e). Mas se as pessoas ficavam imaginando que ele ia começar a ter frescuras de mulher, podiam ir sonhando. Ia ser o mesmo Harry Potter de sempre, bom... agora em forma de mulher né.

Enquanto dormia seu cérebro já formava um plano, com aquele corpo ele ia conquistar Draco Malfoy, ia fazê-lo comer na sua mão, usar e abusar dele. É ia se divertir a beça, que humilhação, Draco jamais seria respeitado novamente. Ahá, ia ser muito engraçado ver a cara dele quando descobrisse quem a garota era de verdade.

E Harry ficou lá, dormindo e sonhando as formas que ele usaria essa feminilidade ao seu favor.

- Harry, Harry... hora de acordar."

- Não, me larga... não enche... – disse a linda menina empurrando quem a tentava acordar.

- Vamos, levante-se...

- Ah não... só mais um pouquinhu... – disse Harry se virando.

- Vamos! Acorda! – disse a voz mais severa dessa vez.

- Quê? – resmungou Harry abrindo os olhos muito zangada. Ele passou as mãos nos olhos e focalizou o rosto zangado de madame Pomfrey – Quê foi, que horas são?

- Sete e meia.

- Sete e meia O.O! Como é que você me acorda no meio da madrugada! O sol ainda nem nasceu! – disse Harry apontando revoltada para o céu escuro que aparecia pela janela.

- São sete e meia **da noite** srt. Potter! E você tem visita ¬¬.

Harry se virou para o lado se dando conta da presença de Dumbledore.

- Oh, desculpe professor. É que o sonho tava tão legal -.-!"

- Desculpe-nos pelo incomodo Harry, mas achei que gostaria de saber o resultado dos exames o quanto antes.

- É claro, e aí, qual são os resultados?

- Bem, não sei se os resultados são bons ou ruins pra você.

- É? E o que deu?

- Descobrimos que você foi amaldiçoado por volta do, hum... ao final do ano letivo passado.

Harry demorou um pouco raciocinando o que isso significava #embora como menina Harry ainda tinha algumas qualidades masculinas :P#

- Oh sim! No ressurgimento de Voldemort! Mas... quem é que ia fazer isso comigo õ.ó ?

- Pense Harry, embora seja uma magia antiga e poucos a conheçam, talvez alguns bruxos de famílias antigas ainda saibam como fazê-la...

Harry parou um pouco e ponderou o que Dumbledore queria insinuar #ainda há muito do cérebro masculino nele... coitado i.i#

- Ah! Quer dizer que pode ter sido quando os comensais da morte estavam em volta de mim, claro! Muitos ali vêm de famílias antigas. Mas... por que Voldemort deixaria que alguém me amaldiçoasse? Só para rir da minha cara? Péra aí, mas ele não ia me matar o.O? Não faz sentido professor...

Harry olhou para Dumbledore que sorria, e parecia estar querendo dizer algo apenas com o olhar. Harry piscou sem entender, então finalmente #prova de que seu cérebro se tornava a cada instante mais feminino# ele entendeu!

- Claro! Não foi quando eu estava cercado pelos comensais, foi quando eu estava fugindo deles! É isso, eles estavam correndo atrás de mim! MAS QUE FILHO D... eh... que idiota! Aquilo não ia me impedir de fugir, bom, mas ia eu fazer passar a maior vergonha se conseguisse fugir... – Harry #lembre-se, na forma feminina# bufou – Aaah se eu descubro quem foi... Mas isso já foi há 4 meses! Nossa.. demorou isso tudo!

- Exatamente – disse Dumbledore sorrindo – Sabe, os sintomas ficaram incubados durante todos esses meses, mas você só apresentou sintomas ontem. Por algum motivo que desconheço você deve ter acordado o poder da maldição de uma só vez.

Harry parou para pensar, talvez o fato de ter beijado Rony e ficado mexido com isso tenha libertado todo o poder da maldição. Pelo menos isso era melhor do que sofrer as mutações aos poucos.

- Mas então professor, qual é a cura?

- Bom, apesar de ter cura, essa cura pode ser tão lenta quanto a maldição ou nula. – Harry continuou calada apenas ouvindo – Porém, um colega meu, um grande estudioso, vinha testando há algum tempo um novo tipo de cura, mais rápida, o único problema é que ainda está em fase de teste e aprimoramento. Cabe a você escolher o melhor jeito. A primeira opção é que eu posso lançar um contra feitiço agora, porém os sintomas vão desaparecendo aos poucos, por exemplo: você ficar aos poucos com a fisionomia mais masculina ou um seio ir diminuindo e outro não. – Harry fez cara de terror ao ouvir isso, mas continuou calado. – Sem contar que pode não ter efeito nenhum. A segunda opção é ficar durante um tempo assim, em forma de garota e esperar que meu amigo termine suas experiências e logo testaria em você e você deixaria de ser garota em apenas um dia.

- Mas... quanto tempo essas experiências vão demorar para ficarem prontas?

- Parece que aproximadamente em um mês.

Harry parou um momento para pensar, não que estivesse em dúvida, estava apenas pensando no que faria durante um mês inteiro como menina. Isso ia mudar MUITO a sua rotina, mas quem disse que quebrar a rotina não pode ser uma coisa boa?

- E então Harry?

- Eu prefiro esperar pelo seu amigo. Mas eu queria assistir as aulas sabe, continuar na companhia dos meus amigos, ser uma aluna normal, mas... sem que ninguém soubesse quem sou entende?"

- Bom, eu já pensei nisso e conversei com alguns professores, talvez haja um jeito.

- É claro que há! – disse Harry sorrindo, e contando o que ele e Rony haviam pensado sobre Harry ser uma aluna de intercâmbio vinda dos EUA, chamada Rarriet e sobre a repentina morte de Harry. Mas essa parte Dumbledore preferiu mudar para o terrível acidente mágico de Harry e sua internação no St. Mugus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Já que depois de um mês Harry ia voltar, e seria difícil explicar uma ressurreição repentina de Harry.

- Genial Harry, realmente genial, você e Rony formam uma perfeita dupla dinâmica .

- É, é uma ótima idéia professor, mas tem um problema... a minha cicatriz. – disse Harry apontando a testa branquinha #sim, porque apesar de mulher ela ainda tinha o tão conhecido raio# – Todos vão me reconhecer com isso!

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Sim Harry... ou melhor, Rarriet. Mas eu tenho a solução. – Dumbledore apanhou do nada uma maleta, ele devia ter escondido na barba, sim porque num momento ela não estava lá... e depois... #blah, chega de papo furado Ù.ú !#

- Eh mas professor, eu achava que era impossível remover cicatrizes O.o!

- E é! Mas também imagino que você não deseje remove-la pra sempre. – Enquanto falava Dumbledore tirava um frasco e um cotonete meio grande da maleta. – Não vou removê-la... vou disfarça-la.

O professor afastou a franja de Rarriet abriu o pequeno frasco transparente com um líquido cor de pele. Delicadamente Dumbledore inclinou um pouco a cabeça de Rarriet e espalhou o líquido pela testa dela com o cotonete, logo toda a testa estava coberta de líquido.

Rarriet parou por um momento, começava a sentir o líquido se fundir com sua pele, ela piscou e levantou as sobrancelhas, se sentiu com uma segunda pele. Passado algum tempo ela se acostumou com a pele postiça.

Dumbledore se sentou e ficou conversando com Harry, enquanto da sua maleta ele tirava várias coisas, como: roupas femininas, muitos acessórios e coisas que garotas deviam ter. Basicamente Dumbledore disse a Harry que ele poderia se chamar Rarriet, e a história oficial seria que ela viera do EUA, tinha 15 anos, seu pai era um bruxo comerciante que viera para a Inglaterra, e Rarriet seria selecionada para a Grifinória. Sendo a história oficial que seria contada sobre o paradeiro de Harry Potter de que o menino havia sofrido um grande acidente com a varinha e teria de ser transferido para o St. Mugus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, tendo que ficar lá em recuperação por mais ou menos 1 mês e estaria proibido de receber visitas.

Depois disso tudo Dumbledore saiu da enfermaria carregando a sua maleta que nascera do nada, porém logo voltou trazendo a prof. Minerva, ele deixou as duas sozinhas. Elas tiveram uma longa conversa e ao final dela Rarriet estava de boca aberta e começava a pensar que ser menina ia ser muito mais difícil...

Rarriet e Minerva tiveram uma looonga conversa sobre como SER uma garota, várias regras idiotas e coisas proibidas para garotas ou que Rarriet não deveria fazer, como agir corretamente com meninos e outras coisitas mais.

Rarriet tentou passar o resto do dia lembrando o que Minerva falara, não haviam realmente regras exatas de comportamento feminino, como lembrar de não abrir muito as pernas quando estivesse de saia, ou coçar os documentos #agora no caso **_o_** documento XD# em público, esse talvez fosse um dos pontos mais complicados pois meninos tem um extinto natural de fazer isso.

Sem contar que Harry tinha que se lembrar de ser um pouco mais feminino, mas isso era mais uma questão pessoal dele, afinal queria passar a impressão certa, pois estava começando a pensar nos proveitos que poderia tirar de sua nova condição já que seria apenas 1 mês e não precisava se preocupar com o que os outros achassem ou da impressão que ela daria.

Era como usar um disfarce e poder usá-lo da forma que quisesse, a partir desse momento ele não era mais Harry Potter, era agora **Rarriet Williams**.

-------x-------

**N/A: **Bom... isso foi um capitulo pequenininho, mas não se preocupem... já estou escrevendo o 4° ou seja.. não terão q esperar tanto quanto os outros para ler... e desculpem realmente me desculpem pela demora i.i

Prometo de hoje em diante ser uma boa menina e atualizar com o máximo de freqüência possível ;-;

aguardem e verão... HP x DM já começa a aparecer no próximo cap.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rarriet acordou no dia seguinte mais cedo do que o de costume, ela estava um pouco ansiosa para a sua estréia, tinha um pouco de medo de que descobrissem sua identidade, tinha medo de nada dar certo, tinha medo de ser impopular e ninguém gostar dela. #espírito de menina mode on#

Ela foi ao banheiro para se vestir, saias eram bem confortáveis e davam uma sensação de liberdade #isso porque ela nunca usou uma MINI saia#, Rarriet passou o tal do delineador e a máscara que Minerva a havia ensinado a usar. Já vestida ela voltou para sua cama e lá ficou sentada repassando mentalmente como ela queria agir, pouco antes da hora combinada para irem buscá-la Rarriet voltou ao banheiro, conferiu a roupa e a maquiagem e passou mais cinco minutos se convencendo de que a saia não estava aumentando muito a sua retaguarda.

Lá pelas 8hs Hagrid apareceu para buscá-la e ela ficou grata por ele não ter soltado nenhum comentário além de:

"Puxa Har... Rarriet, você está linda."

Hagrid levou-a a uma passagem, que dava em uma sala ao lado do salão principal, o guarda-caças deixou-a ali para poder se juntar aos outros professores na mesa. Rarriet ouviu milhares de passos e vozes que chegavam e aos poucos iam enchendo o salão principal, a cada minuto que passava ela ficava mais nervosa, ia enfrentar toda aquela multidão, o que pensariam dela?

Quando o salão parecia estar realmente lotado de vozes, Dumbledore começou a fazer sua prelação, ele contou a história que haviam combinado contar sobre o acidente de Harry, depois entrou no ponto em que dizia que excepcionalmente estavam aceitando uma aluna em intercâmbio vinda dos EUA e que ela deveria ser muito bem recebida por todos os colegas de todas as casas, depois ele pediu para alguém ir buscá-la, segundos depois de Dumbledore ter dito isso a cabeça gigantesca de Hagrid apareceu na porta.

"Vamos Rarriet, Dumbledore está chamando."

A jovem respirou fundo e saiu para o salão principal.

"Gostaria de apresentar à vocês Rarriet Williams!" disse Dumbledore com sua bela voz, logo em seguida ouve uma onda de aplausos para Rarriet.

Ao chegar ao lado de Dumbledore Rarriet deu uma olhada para as mesas dos alunos, ficou feliz ao ver que muitos garotos a olhavam de um modo que conhecia bem. Seu olhar encontrou a mesa da Sonserina e ela viu Malfoy aplaudindo-a com muito entusiasmo.

"Maldito, quem você pensa que é pra me olhar assim" murmurou ela para si mesma.

O olhar de Rarriet encontrou o do de Rony, ela deu um sorriso discreto e depois desviou o olhar, as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

"Bom" continuou Dumbledore depois que os aplausos cessaram "Como eu disse, ela veio dos EUA e ainda não conhece o castelo nem nossos costumes" Dumbledore deu uma olhada a Rarriet para ter certeza de que ela não se esqueceria disso "Espero que Hogwarts mostre sua hospitalidade e cuide bem de nossa nova hóspede. Eu..." Dumbledore parou de falar ao ver uma mão se erguer no meio da multidão, Rarriet se virou e viu que a mão era de Malfoy.

"Mas professor, o sr. não disse em que casa ela vai ficar." Draco olhou para Rarriet e sorriu, o estômago dela se revolveu em repugnância.

"Bom sr. Malfoy, o teste com o chapéu seletor já foi realizado com ela para menor prolongação do processo de incursão, e a casa selecionada para ela foi... Grifinória!"

A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em aplausos, Rarriet sorriu, e sorriu ainda mais ao ver a cara que Malfoy fez ao ouvir a resposta.

"Porém" continuou Dumbledore "resolvi selecionar dois monitores para auxiliar Rarriet enquanto ela se adapta a Hogwarts" Rarriet olhou um tanto quanto surpresa para Dumbledore, isso não estava nos planos "e como nós temos dois que estão no mesmo ano que ela resolvi que estes serão Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger."

Rarriet sorriu para Dumbledore que piscou para ela, aquilo ia ajudar muito na reaproximação dos amigos, ela fez menção de andar em direção aos amigos, mas Dumbledore a segurou pelo ombro antes que se quer desse um passo.

"Por favor sr. Weasley, srt. Granger queiram se apresentar!"

Rarriet quase dera uma mancada, já ia se dirigindo para Rony e Hermione sem se lembrar que como aluna nova não deveria conhecê-los.

"Boa sorte Harry." disse Dumbledore bem baixinho

"Obrigada" respondeu Rarriet logo em seguida indo se sentar com Rony e Hermione.

"Oi tudo bem?" disse Rarriet cumprimentando os dois "Eu sou Rarriet Williams."

"Prazer, Hermione Granger." disse Mione apertando a mão de Rarriet.

"...Ai! Calma aí Mione ò.ó!" disse Rony levando uma cotovelada de Hermione porque ele não parecia preocupado com as apresentações "Eu sou Rony Weasley... mas Dumbledore já disse isso e você não deve ser tão burra ao ponto de achar que Hermione sou eu e ela é o Ronald ¬¬"

"Prazer." disse Rarriet rindo da cara que Hermione fez para Rony

Os três se sentaram, Rarriet no meio como sempre costumava ser...

As pessoas no salão já haviam voltado a conversar em altos brados e Rarriet tinha a ligeira impressão que um dos assuntos era ela.

A nova aluna de Hogwarts caiu de boca no café da manhã, depois de tanto tempo na enfermaria comer uma comida assim com tanta variedade era maravilhoso.

"Oi Rarriet, sou Simas Finnigan."

"Prazer Simas."

"Nós vamos estudar na mesma classe." disse o menino.

"Sério? Que legal..." disse Rarriet pouco interessada.

"Você é muito bonita!" disse Dino Thomas

"Eh... Obrigada" disse Rarriet um pouco surpresa "Mas... quem é você?"

Hermione ao lado de Rarriet soltou um risada seca.

"Ah sim... desculpe, eu sou Dino Thomas. Também sou da sua turma. E se você se perder terei prazer em guiá-la."

"Garanto que ela não vai precisar de você! Ou você já se esqueceu que Dumbledore disse que **_eu_** e a Mione deveríamos ajudá-la?" disse Rony de mau humor.

Rarriet sorriu por dentro, tinha a ligeira impressão de que Rony ficara enciumado com as insinuações de Simas e Dino. A garota mau pôde comer apesar de toda a sua fome, pois a Grifinória inteira resolveu cumprimentá-la... pelo menos quase toda a ala masculina de sua casa... Incluindo também alguns alunos de outras casas.

Depois de todos a cumprimentarem, várias pessoas pelo salão já começavam a se levantar ela se virou para Hermione:

"Que aula temos agora?"

"Tempo duplo de poções"

Rarriet já ia fazer cara de desgosto mas se lembrou que ainda não podia odiar a aula do Snape já que não devia conhecê-lo.

"Nossa... que legal. E quem é o nosso professor de poções?"

"Severus Snape" disse uma voz arrastada atrás de Rarriet, ela se virou e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy, ela quase se virou de volta para ignorar o garoto, mas foi aí que pensou que brincar com Malfoy seria divertido "Sabe, vai ser aula dividida com a Sonserina também."

"Uau...impressionante. Você é...?"

"Oh, desculpe a minha indelicadeza, meu nome é Draco Malfoy." disse o garoto beijando a mão de e Rarriet, que sentiu uma grande vontade de dar-lhe um safanão.

"Prazer... Malfoy." disse ela quase cuspindo as palavras.

"Por favor... me chame só de Draco ;)"

"Tá bom, _Draco" _disse a menina com nojo "Mas quem são essas duas criaturas abissais atrás de você?"

"Estes são Vincent Crabbe e Gregório Goyle."

"São guarda costas ou eles só te amparam quando você desmaia?" perguntou Rarriet.

Rony e Hermione riram, mas Malfoy ficou branco #quer dizer, mais branco do que ele já é#, mas logo depois sorriu para a garota.

"Gostei de você garota americana, será que posso te acompanhar até a aula de poções?"

"Cai fora Malfoy! Dumbledore disse **_eu_** e Mione deveríamos mostrá-la o castelo!"

Crabbe e Goyle fizeram menção de ir para cima de Rony, mas Draco os impediu.

"Compre roupas decentes Weasley e depois venha falar comigo que nem uma pessoa de verdade!"

"Quê você disse Malfoy?" Hermione teve de segurar Rony para ele não avançar em Draco.

Crabbe e Goyle também fizeram menção de avançar para Rony. Observando a situação Rarriet teve uma idéia.

"Parem com isso os dois!"

"Rarriet, você não devia andar com esse tipo aí ù,ú!" disse Draco, e Rarriet teve uma sensação de dejá vú, lembrando-se de algo semelhante na sua viagem no expresso de Hogwarts há 5 anos atrás.

"Você parece se achar melhor que o Rony... Porque, as suas roupas são o que constroem a sua personalidade?"

"Hum! Minha família é muito mais respeitada no meio bruxo que a dele!" respondeu Draco

"E daí?"

"Quer saber, to cheia disso!" disse Hermione "Rarriet estou indo para a aula de poções, você pode ficar e continuar essa discussão idiota ou vir comigo ù.u." disse Mione pondo a bolsa nas costas.

Rarriet correu e pegou a sua bolsa também.

"Não Mione, eu vou com você." Disse Rarriet pegando a bolsa e começando a andar para o lado oposto ao da porta que dava para hall. Hermione a segurou pela bolsa.

"Rarriet... é por aqui."

"Ah tá :P " disse Rarriet que errara o caminho de propósito para parecer perdida.

Ela pode sentir o olhar de Draco sobre si durante todo o percurso.

Ao chegar ao hall e entrada Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e caiu na gargalhada.

"Que foi Mione o.o?"

"Os garotos são muito engraçados, acho que Draco está totalmente apaixonado por você."

"Que O.O ?" perguntou Rarriet num tom de pânico "Você acha que aquele garoto está apaixonado por... mim?"

"Isso não estava escrito na cara dele?"

"Não sei... não fui com a cara dele ù,ú!"

"Mas o Draco até que é bonitinho, se não fosse a família ou o caráter ruim dele"

"Hermione! É... quer dizer, sei lá, ele não faz o meu tipo. De qualquer jeito estamos atrasadas para a aula, vamos!"

"Você sabe onde ficam as masmorras?" perguntou Hermione impressionada

Nessa hora Rony apareceu na porta que dava para o salão principal.

"Muito obrigado pelas duas terem me abandonado lá com aquele idiota!"

"Ah Rony, você já está grande o suficiente pra se defender sozinho..."

"Valeu Hermione... agora eu tive que aturar aquele bostinha rindo de mim ò.o!"

"Foi mal Rony" disse Rarriet "Mas não havia nada que se fazer..."

Rony fuzilou Rarriet com o olhar

"Bom, agora já passou... vamos, não quero que Snape arranje um motivo para tirar pontos de nós!" disse Hermione indo para as masmorras.

"Valeu Harry" disse Rony baixinho em quanto Hermione ia bem a frente deles.

Rarriet simplesmente mandou um sorriso, deu um beijo na bochecha do menino e correu para alcançar Hermione.

Aquela aula de poções foi a pior da vida de Harry, e isso não era pouco. Snape sabia que Rarriet era Harry, só que ele parecia deliciosamente encantado com a visão de Rarriet, ele continuava a fazer as perguntas mais difíceis para ele, só que agora no meio das reclamações sobre a falta de estudo e do desleixo dela, Snape tinha um pequeno ataque de risos, e ninguém entendia nada, só Rarriet e Rony, que ficavam cada vez mais enjoados com a atitude do professor.

Ninguém da turma entendia porquê dessa súbita implicância de Snape com alguém que nunca havia visto antes.

Em certo momento da aula Snape pegou pesado e Rarriet sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos, ela ficou um tanto quanto desesperada tentando esconder isso... #hormônios... hormônios! Tisc tisc u,u#

A turma ficou um tanto quanto revoltada com Snape, e ele fez cara de surpresa e nojo ao ver as lágrimas de Rarriet.

Rony, Hermione e para surpresa de muitos Draco, se levantaram.

"Professor, esse é o primeiro dia dela nessa escola!" reclamou Hermione.

"Você não pode falar assim com ela ò,o!"

"Não posso não sr. Weasley?"

Nesse instante Draco olhou para Rarriet, a garota fuzilou-o com o olhar como que desafiando-o a fazer alguma coisa, e Draco aceitou o desafio exatamente no instante que Snape parecia que ia tirar 100 pontos da Grifinória.

"Professor!"

"Que foi Malfoy?" perguntou Snape um tanto frustrado por ter que parar no meio de sua diversão.

"Embora eu deteste o Weasley e a Granger" Rarriet fechou a cara para o menino, que apenas levantou os ombros "Eu tenho que concordar com eles."

A turma toda olhou para o sonserino, todos sabiam que Draco, Rony e Hermione não se davam nada bem, se odiavam.

Pansy Parkinson olhou para Draco, a garota parecia achar que o menino fora contaminado por um vírus super contagioso pôs se afastou dele com medo.

"Quer dizer, você não devia tratar uma aluna nova assim, ela veio dos Estados Unidos, que impressão ela vai ter da Inglaterra? Vai contar para todos nos EUA que os alunos aqui são maltratados, nós temos que mostrar que somos superiores ù.u !"

"Simas me belisca, o Draco está defendendo um grifinório O.o?" perguntou Dino chocado "Aaaí! Pô eu falei no sentido figurado Ò.o!"

Rarriet olhou para Draco, um tanto chocada, nunca vira o garoto defender ninguém além dele próprio, ela não sabia que Draco era capaz de um ato desses, isso o tornava mais humano.

Rarriet começava a acreditar que pela primeira vez o branquela tinha realmente se apaixonado por alguém... Será?

Snape que ficara sem reação parecera reencontrar o fio da meada.

"Cale-se sr. Malfoy. Bom, Weasley, Granger..."

Depois daquilo tudo nada parecia fazer muito mais sentido durante a aula, que passou muito tranqüila, a não ser por Rony reclamando os pontos que foram tirados dele injustamente.

Finalmente a aula acabou e os alunos foram liberados, Hermione e Rony iam a frente de Rarriet discutindo sobre a injustiça, eles já estavam na porta quando Rarriet se lembrou que havia esquecido uma pena na mesa e voltou, Rony e Hermione continuaram o caminho, obviamente sem reparar na retirada da garota.

Rarriet tentou se apressar, pegou a pena e guardou rapidamente na bolsa, correu de volta a porta e viu que Rony e Hermione já iam longe, ia correr quando sentiu alguém agarrar a sua mochila.

"Ai! O que você acha qu Ò.o..." Rarriet parou de reclamar, quem a puxara era nada menos que Draco Malfoy "Seu idiota, o que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Calma, eu só queria falar com você sem aqueles dois pentelhos."

"Rony e Hermione não são pentelhos Ò.ó!"

"Você é uma pessoa muito irritadiça!" disse o sonserino zombeteiro

"Esse é o meu jeito, se não gosta cai fora ù,ú" disse Rarriet já sem paciência e esquecendo completamente do seu plano em relação à Draco.

"Não precisa ser grossa, só estou tentando conversar com você!"

"Até agora a única coisa que você tem feito é ofender à mim e aos meus amigos!"

"Como você pode considerar seu amigos pessoas que você conheceu apenas à algumas horas õ.ó? Hehehehe, muito amigos eles não? Te deixaram pra trás e parecem nem ter sentido sua falta."

"O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy?"

"Você foi pra sala e eles nem ligaram, continuaram andando... em compensação eu não, preferi ficar te esperando, quem parece ser mais seu amigo?"

"Eles só estavam distraídos ò.o!" afirmou Rarriet embora ela própria não estivesse tão firme quanto a isso, mas dar razão à Malfoy estava fora de questão "Se você está me atrasando no meu primeiro dia de aula só para isso então eu vou andando! Tenho mais o que fazer!"

Rarriet se virou e antes que Malfoy pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela saiu correndo pelo corredor.

"Sua garota boba, eu ainda não tinha falado o que queria!" gritou Malfoy para Rarriet.

Embora tenha ficado um pouco estressada depois da conversa com Malfoy o resto do dia passou tranqüilo, Rarriet conseguia saber com clareza quais eram os professores que sabiam o segredo dela e os que não sabiam.

Alguns a respondiam com um "Oh!" toda vez que ela falava algo sobre os EUA, já outros eram indiferentes a sua chegada como a professora McGonagall.

"Então srt. Williams, fez o dever de casa?"

"Não professora, mas..."

"O quê? A srt. Não fez o dever de casa Ò,Ó??"

"Professora, como eu posso ter feito o dever de casa se eu só cheguei hoje o.o?"

"Isso não é desculpa Ù.ú!"

No final do dia Rarriet estava super cansada, ela tinha esquecido em tão pouco tempo o quanto era cansativo estudar.

Ela estava fazendo os deveres com Mione e Rony e eles finalmente havia terminado.

"Uaaaaaaahhhh..." disse Rony se espreguiçando "Tô com sono, acho que vou subir!"

"Eu também vou" disse Rarriet esfregando os olhos.

"Eu já devia ter ido há muito tempo, mas tinha que ajudar vocês u.u"

Rarriet e Rony se entreolharam.

"E não é verdade, já acabei meus deveres há muito tempo!"

"Tchau Mione." disse Rony se virando e indo em direção ao seu dormitório, Rarriet o seguiu, não queria ficar ouvindo Hermione se gabar.

Quando Rony pos a mão na maçaneta da porta que dava para o dormitório Mione chamou a garota:

"Ei Rarriet, nosso dormitório é por aqui! Aí é o dos meninos."

"Ah é... tem razão. Ops! Me esqueci, desculpe é que ainda estou meio perdida '"

Lá no dormitório estavam Parvati e Gina fumando maconha

_#Brincadeirinha! Não resisti a tentação de dar um susto!#_

O dormitório estava vazio, Parvati e Lilá não deviam ter chegado ainda.

Hermione começou a tirar a roupa deixando Rarriet vermelha como um pimentão.

"Que foi Rarriet?" perguntou Mione sem entender.

"Ahn O.o? Ah, é... nada não!" Rarriet se virou de costas rapidamente, ainda não estava pronta para ver Mione daquele jeito, ela não se importava em ver Parvati ou Lilá, mas Mione era diferente, Harry tinha muito respeito pela garota e não ia trair a sua confiança mesmo que essa não soubesse quem ela era.

Rarriet estava contida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e levou um susto.

"Calma Rarriet! Você não vai se trocar não?"

"S-sim... já vou."

Rarriet estava em um terreno que não conhecia, e que entendia muito menos, não sabia como aquelas garotas agiam no interior de seus quartos, como pensavam em suas mentes complexas... e o mais complicado, o que sentiam. Muito embora o maior mistérios de todos ainda fosse: _"Como meninas fazem xixi?"_

Ainda muito envergonhada, Rarriet começou a tirar a roupa, quando estava só com as roupas de baixo percebeu que Hermione a observava, ela já ia tirar o sutiã quando se virou para Hermione.

"Que foi Mione?"

"Nada, sei lá, seu corpo... é estranho."

"Estranho? Como assim estranho o.o'?" perguntou Rarriet desconfiada achando que Hermione percebera alguma coisa e colocando de volta o sutiã.

"Estranho não é bem a palavra... é mais tipo, ele é tão bonito. Você é meio franzina, mas se tira a roupa a gente vê que tem curvas, até parece uma daquelas atrizes de TV."

"..." Rarriet não tinha a menor idéia do que responder, estava totalmente sem jeito "Aaahh... o que é TV?" foi a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a cabeça pra se livrar daquele clima.

"É um aparelho trouxa, mas de qualquer jeito você é bonita!"

"Brigada." Disse Rarriet sentindo que ia explodir de tão vermelha que estava "Mas olha só quem está falando!"

"O quê?"

"Hermione, você é muito bonita!"

"Há, não me faça rir com seus exageros!"

"Eu não estou exagerando ò,o!"

"Hehehehe mas parece que ninguém além de você acha isso. Quer dizer, não que eu me importe com isso..."

"Bah as pessoas são idiotas se não vêem isso!"

"Hehehe eu sei, algumas pessoas não enxergam à um metro do próprio nariz fino e sardento!"

"Ou as vezes essas pessoas só não sabem o que fazer, deixam escapar tesouros perto delas porque só enxergam umas moedas sem brilho que estão muito distantes delas... Mas felizmente nem todas as pessoas são assim"

"Claro que não, mas ainda não me apresentaram em Hogwarts uma que não fosse assim ù.u!"

"As vezes tem uma mais perto do que você consegue ver, o Rony por exemplo..."

"É uma ameba gigante!"

"Também... Mas ele não me parece uma má pessoa"

"Não, isso ele não é... mas ainda assim é uma ameba que não faz questão de olhar para o que há a volta dele e ver o que tem Ù.Ú!"

"Na verdade acho que só o que ele precisa é de um estímulo :P"

"Ele precisa é de um chute para acordar!"

"Também, mas isso é por minha conta, amanhã irei usar em você uns truques que aprendi a usar há pouco tempo ;P" disse Rarriet pensando em tudo que Minerva a ensinara na noite anterior.

"Mas eu não..."

Porém nessa hora Lilá e Parvati entraram no dormitório conversando a altos brados, elas entraram já tirando a roupa. Rarriet arregalou os olhos, só lamentou que elas tivessem ficado de costas para ele, que no final só vira as costas nuas das duas.

Depois de vestidas elas sentaram em suas camas.

"E aí Rarriet, o que você está achando de Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts é bem aconchegante, as pessoas no geral têm sido bem receptivas comigo, os professores também são legais...eer... menos o Snape."

"Não liga pro Snape não" disse Parvati "Eu acho que não é nada pessoal, ele deve pensar você como uma substituta para o Potter na lista dele de alunos desprezíveis, já que o Harry não ta mais aqui e você veio meio que logo em seguida do Harry ter-se ido..."

"O Harry ainda não morreu!" disse Hermione revoltada.

"Pode ser, mas do jeito que ele está e do jeito que tudo está indo..." replicou Lilá.

"Sem contar que a profa. Sibila sempre predisse uma morte precoce para o Harry u.u" completou Parvati.

"Cala a boca!" disse Hermione.

"Uhn... será que alguém poderia me dizer QUEM é Harry?"

As três garotas pararam de discutir e olharam para Rarriet, ninguém se pronunciava.

"Harry era um garoto." disse Lilá.

"Isso já deu pra perceber!"

"Ele era do nosso ano" completou Parvati.

"Ele É do nosso ano, Harry ainda não morreu ò,o!"

"Que seja u.u, ele também era da Grifinória." disse Lilá

"E é o meu melhor amigo." disse Hermione meio triste.

"Eu achei que fosse o Rony..." disse Rarriet se emocionando com a declaração da amiga.

"Ah, o Rony é legal... e gosto muito dele apesar... apesar de tudo ("Viu ela gosta do Rony sim!") MAS O HARRY... " falou Hermione tentando se sobrepor aos cochichos das duas meninas "O Harry era mais próximo, sei lá. Um pouco de seriedade de vez em quando não faz mal... o Rony as vezes é meio bobo sabe."

"**Meio** bobo?" perguntou Lilá.

"Cala boca ò.ó!"

"Ui, ofendi o amor dela :O"

"Brigado Mione." disse Rarriet baixinho.

"Quê?"

"Ah, nada não " disse Rarriet disfarçando "Mas de qualquer jeito, o que há de tão polêmico nesse Harry?"

"Nada além de uma cicatriz em forma de raio deformando seu rosto razoavelmente não feio e que o torna famoso." disse Parvati.

"Não era só isso! Você esqueceu dos olhos verdes... eram bem bonitos..." lembrou Lilá.

"Pode até ser, mas de resto não era lá essas coisas não!"

"Não seja tão exigente, ele era magrinho mas não era TÃO ruim assim não..."

"Mas ele era metido e arrogante." conclui Parvati pondo um ponto final na discussão sobre o quanto Harry era ou não interessante.

"Ah isso ele era muito!" concordou Lilá e após dito isso as duas caíram na gargalhada.

"Ah façam-me o favor e calem a boca! Vocês nem conheciam o Harry direito!"

"Mione, não vem com essa, você sabe que ele sempre foi arrogante!" disse Lilá.

"Só meio?"

"Pode até ser, mas era o jeito dele ò,o!" reclamou Mione.

"VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE FALAR MAL DELE E CONTAREM LOGO O QUE ACONTECEU AFINAL?" disse #gritou# Rarriet muito irritada com o rumo da conversa.

"Calma Rarriet, a gente vai contar o.o' "

"Tá parecendo até o Harry :P" disse Parvati rindo, porém parou ao ver a cara de Rarriet.

"Você já ouviu falar de Harry Potter?" perguntou Lilá

"É, o menino que sobreviveu." completou Parvati

Rarriet parou um pouco pensando, será que sua fama chegará até os EUA?

"Bem... sei lá, acho que já ouvi falar. Foi ele que enfrentou um tal de Eu-Sei-Quem?"

"Você-Sabe-Quem Rarriet" concertou Parvati.

"Pois é, aquele menininho que parecia fantástico pois com um aninho destruiu um bruxo que já havia exterminado milhares de poderosos bruxos adultos..."

"Esse mesmo incrível menino tropeçou, caiu sobre a varinha e agora está no St. Mugus."

"Ou seja, um idiota u,u."

"Não foi tão assim! Deve ter sido bem grave, algum feitiço bem poderoso!" reclamou Mione.

"Vocês detestam tanto esse tal de Harry?" perguntou Rarriet começando a ficar realmente triste com a imagem que descobrira que dava aos outros.

"Não detestamos o Harry..." disse Parvati.

"Nunca dissemos isso." completou Lilá.

"Mas do jeito que vocês falam... ele deve ser muito idiota." disse Rarriet se sentindo cada vez pior.

"E é."

"Você fala isso só por causa do baile do ano passado!" replicou Hermione.

"No qual ele grosseiramente me abandonou, mesmo eu sendo o par dele ù.u!"

"Talvez você só não fosse a garota com a qual ele queria estar..." retorquiu Rarriet.

"Eu sei disso, mas ele não precisava ter sido tão desprezível ao mostrar isso!"

"Chega dessa discussão idiota! Já está tarde, é melhor todas irem dormir! Boa Noite!" disse Hermione de cara amarrada para Lilá e Parvati e fechando seu cortinado.

Lilá e Parvati ficaram olhando para o cortinado fechado, elas se entreolharam e levantaram os ombros.

"Tudo bem, então boa noite pessoal!"

"Boa noite!"

"Boa noite Parvati, Lilá... Hermione."

"Boa noite Rarriet." A voz de Hermione saiu de dentro do cortinado.

**N/A: **Aproveitei que estava um tempo livre já que caiu a parede de uma sala lá no meu colégio e estamos a semana toda sem aula, para atualizar loucamente, aproveitando que achei a continuação da história em um caderno da qual eu já havia esquecido a existência XD. Agora que sou uma desocupada por uma semana vou tentar atualizar muito :D! Vocês tão vendo né... hehehe aos pouco vocês terão mais e mais DM x HP, mas eu vou inserindo aos poucos... hehe divirtam-se porque quando eu voltar as aulas não terei mas muito tempo. Obrigada a todos que comentam aqui i.i


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Rarriet, não quero que pense errado do Harry." disse Hermione na manhã seguinte.

"Ah não, tudo bem." disse a garota displicente.

"Entenda ele era legal... ele **é** legal. Mas sabe como é, todo mundo tem dias ruins, sem contar que ele já enfrentou e viu coisas que ninguém aqui imaginaria."

Rarriet sorriu ao ouvir essa declaração da amiga.

"Pelo menos você e o Rony pensam assim..."

"As pessoas são idiotas, não conheciam ele pra valer."

E sem muitos acontecimentos excepcionais a semana de Harry como Rarriet passou tranqüila. Ela descobriu mais sobre si mesmo, como todos viam o "Harry Potter", a maioria das meninas até o achavam bonitinho, mas concordavam com os meninos na hora de dizer que ele era metido e arrogante e que não enxergava à um metro do nariz.

Rarriet não entendia porque tão má fama, perguntou a todos o que Harry Potter havia feito para eles, então as pessoas contaram fatos ocorridos entre eles e o "Harry Potter", foi aí que Harry percebeu o quanto de vez em quando sem perceber ele havia sido bem grosseiro e até metido com as pessoas, mas também em todas as situações ele estava no meio de um problema e vinha alguém incomodá-lo e nessas horas ele não tinha humor para ser simpático.

A coisa boa da semana foi que Rarriet conseguiu arranjar um encontro entre Rony e Hermione, depois da pequena ajuda de Rarriet, Hermione conseguira atingir Rony ao ponto de fazê-lo tomar uma atitude, tudo claro com empurrãozinhos de Rarriet.

No final Rony havia marcado uma espécie de encontro com a menina, para darem uma volta no castelo (sugestão de Rarriet) depois do jantar.

No dia do encontro, mais cedo no dia do encontro, Rarriet mostrara a Rony uma sala que havia encontrado e que estava abandonada... provavelmente o casal estaria lá agora, em quanto Rarriet adiantava alguns deveres na biblioteca.

O coração dela estava apertado, sentia como se estivesse perdendo dois amigos, talvez estivesse perdendo Rony para sempre, aquele beijo ainda estava em sua mente, o beijara duas vezes, era uma boca tão quente de lábios tão macios... que agora iam ficar comprometidos e provavelmente Rarriet nunca mais os experimentasse...

Mas ainda assim estava feliz, se seus amigos fossem felizes ele também estaria. Não seria ele que por egoísmo estragaria tudo, afinal fora ele próprio que arquitetara a aproximação dos dois, e não se arrependia nem por um segundo, desde o beijo na enfermaria havia prometido que esqueceria o incidente pra sempre e que teria Rony só como amigo.

Rony sempre fora seu amigo, sabia que talvez tudo que estava sentindo agora era só a atração imediata e física que os beijos lhe causaram, mas Harry não fazia a menor idéia de onde finalmente poderia encontrar alguém para gostar dele(a) e ele(a) da pessoa, não havia uma única pessoa em Hogwarts que despertasse seu interesse... e se não fosse em Hogwarts, onde seria que ele finalmente encontraria a pessoa certa? Teria de esperar até depois do 17 anos?

Já fazia tempo que Rarriet estava na biblioteca, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo se passara, mas madame Pince já estava expulsando os alunos da biblioteca, pelo visto já era hora de ir.

Ela saiu e não soube para onde ir, não queria ir para o dormitório, lá com certeza estaria cheio de alunos e sempre vinha alguém para falar com ela, e ultimamente ela tomava o cuidado de não se excluir muito das pessoas para não ter a mesma impressão de quando ela era menino ainda.

Como será que andavam as coisas entre Rony e Hermione?

Rarriet teve vontade de ir lá ver, não seria nada de mais afinal fora praticamente ela quem marcara o encontro entre os dois.

Rarriet seguiu na direção em que Rony e Hermione deveriam estar, aproveitaria para ver se tudo estava dando certo entre os dois.

Ela chegou em frente a sala e a porta não estava fechada, empurrou um pouco para abrir uma discreta frecha e poder ver o que ocorria ali dentro, seu coração estava muito acelerado, não sabia se o que veria/ouviria a deixaria triste ou feliz, na verdade acharia difícil se sentir triste, ela sentia mais como se fosse talvez perder algo de muito valor e muito querido por ela, mas era por uma boa causa com certeza.

Discretamente ela deu uma olhada pela fresta que abrira. Ouviu risos, pareciam estar se divertindo, então um momento de silêncio onde visualizou Rony e Hermione, os dois olhavam timidamente para o chão, então Rony, que parecia mais vermelho que um pimentão, tremulamente pôs a mão sobre a da Hermione, que sorriu ainda olhando pro chão.

"Sabe Rony..." disse a menina "eu estava achando... bem, que você na verdade gostava era do Harry..." disse ela olhando timidamente para o menino.

"E-eu e o Harry?" disse o menino sem jeito coçando a cabeça e ficando ainda mais vermelho (algo que Rarriet achava impossível dado o estado de vermelhidão do menino) "Aah... porque você pensou isso O.o?"

"Ora Rony, eu sei que no dia do acidente do Harry vocês tinham se beijado pela manhã ú.ù"

"Quem te contou O,O'?"

"O único envolvido além de você... o Harry."

"Mas... ele disse que gostava de mim?"

"Não!" respondeu Hermione ficando nervosa "Mas sei lá, eu achei que talvez vocês pudessem estar se apaixonando..."

"Her-Hermione! É claro que eu não estou apaixonado pelo Harry! Eu... eu sempre gostei de você" disse ele timidamente.

Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu, puxou o menino pela mão, ele olhou para ela um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

"Fica comigo pra sempre Rony." disse ela sorrindo o rosto se aproximando do de Rony, que ficou mais vermelho (como ele conseguia?).

Quando seus rostos estavam à centímetros o menino disse: "Pra sempre.." e beijou-a.

Rarriet se afastou da porta, estava feliz, seus dois melhores amigos finalmente estavam juntos, Rony parecia ter sido sempre da Hermione, os beijos que os dois trocaram não tiveram valor nenhum, isso era bom!

Então porque agora essas malditas lágrimas estavam saindo loucamente de seus olhos?

Ela não estava triste, não podia! Estava muito feliz pelos amigos que finalmente se entenderam...

Mas como sempre acontece, apareceu uma voizinha em sua mente, aquela que diz a verdade mesmo quando não queremos ouvi-la, toda essa felicidade podia ser até certo ponto sincera... mas a menina chorava porque sabia que acabara de perder seu provável primeiro amor e não fizera nada para mantê-lo...

Rarriet ia andando bem rápido, queria se afastar da sala o mais rápido possível, sem saber o porquê ela começou a correr.

Todos pelo menos uma vez na vida tiveram o seu primeiro amor, eles passam e vêm outros, Rarriet sabia disso, mas não imaginava que tudo doesse tanto.

Literalmente cega pelas lágrimas, ela continuava correndo desabalada e sem rumo pelos corredores e escadas do castelo, até que para seu terror bateu em algo, uma barreira humana.

Rarriet congelou, se fosse Filch ela estava frita, sim porque a garota já percebera que se tratava de uma barreira humana masculina por conta do peito liso e macio.

Rarriet sentiu o cheiro de um perfume bom, algo doce e não enjoativo... realmente bom... Tudo aconteceu razoavelmente rápido, ela bateu na pessoa, questionou quem era, sentiu o perfume e percebeu que não poderia ser Filch, olhou pra baixo e viu que a pessoa usava vestes, ou seja se tratava de um aluno. Então a menina abriu a boca para pedir desculpas mas quando viu quem era ficou simplesmente muda.

-------x-------

**N.A.:**Sorry people pela demora ;-;, eu descobri só agora que já havia escrito um capítulo inteiro dessa história XD O problema é que essa fic é antiga, data mais ou menos de quando saiu o livro 4 de HP... e tipo, eu tenho boa parte do texto já escrito, mas para digitar ele eu vou mudar muuuita coisa, o que me dá um trabalho danado, mas eu pretendo continuar a atualizar... não desisto enquanto não terminar essa história ò.ó! Mas agora ganhei apoio de um amigo que vai digitar pra mim, ou seja, vai ser muito mais rápido :P E logo depois de terminar essa fic pretendo postar a minha fic de inuyasha /o/ (que por sinal está grande pacas), anyway, fiquem com a fic e divirtam-se, porque o que me fez voltar a atualizar isso aque foi uma review que eu recebi... aí me deu vontade de continuá-la ò.o! Antão reviwem essa fic /o/ Fui!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

O sonserino sorriu doce e alegremente, Draco Malfoy estava ali parado diante dela sorrindo de um jeito que Rarriet e talvez muitas poucas pessoas já tenahm visto.

Por um tempo Rarriet ficou sem poder dizer nada, até que Draco pareceu perceber que a garota estivera chorando pois assumiu uma postura mais preocupada.

"Você está bem? Bati com muita força em você o.o?"

Rarriet olhou para ele, alguma coisa aquiesceu seu coração, e não era ódio.

"Eu... eu estou bem, me desculpe." disse ela enxugando uma última lágrima "Seu corpo macio me aparou" #uia!#

Draco sorriu docemente passando a mão no próprio peito.

"Você... quer passear um pouco?" perguntou ele.

"Hum... tá" disse Rarriet fungando "mas e se Filch pegar a gente õ.ó?"

"Ele não vai ;D"

"Como você sabe?"

Em resposta Draco deu os ombros. Rarriet fungou mais uma vez, porque não andaria com o menino?

Como Rarriet não se mexesse Draco começou a andar, a menina o acompanhou, não havia o que perder... ainda por cima, poderia aproveitar e brincar o maldito Malfoy.

Depois de dobrarem o primeiro corredor Draco se aproximou mais de Rarriet, logo em seguida passou o braçoss por cima dos ombros da garota, que no momento estava de braços cruzados devido ao frio que sentia. Ela saíra com tal roupa do dormitório e não imaginava ficar fora até aquela hora só com a saia e a mera blusa que usava, agora se arrependia pois fazia uma noite fria.

"Eh... quer minha capa? Você parece estar com frio!"

Rarriet fez que sim com a cabeça, não estava em condições de negar uma oferta daquelas, mesmo vinda de quem vinha, e principalmente, até o momento Draco havia se portado bem. O menino tirou a capa e rapidamente a pôs sobre os ombros de Rarriet, Draco se abaixou um pouco para abotoar a capa. Rarriet sorriu e Draco também, a jovem encarava Draco, nunca o tinha visto assim, tão carinhoso e sorridente, a máscara caíra?

Essa calmaria toda ocorreu em poucos segundos e logo em seguida ouviram vindo do corredor da frente passos seguidos da voz de Filch.

"Vamos querida, vamos pegar esses alunos asquerosos, hoje ninguém me escapa!"

Draco e Rarriet se olharam por um segundo, e no segundo seguinte Draco pegou Rarriet pelo pulso e os dois danaram a correr, e isso do modo mais silencioso que seu pés permitiam.

Draco olhou uma passagem secreta embaixo de uma tapeçaria e puxou Rarriet para lá, o menino se dirigiu ao canto mais escuro onde havia mais espaço no lado esquerdo do buraco. Draco se encostou na parede e espremeu Rarriet contra seu peito, eles quase não respiravam.

Filch passou com madame Norrra e eles ouviram ele parar em frente à tapeçaria.

"Que foi querida, sentiu o cheiro de algum pestinha?"

Rarriet e Draco se espremeram mais ainda, nem ousavam respirar, se Filch os pegasse estariam perdidos. Nesse momento viram, muito nervosos, a tapeçaria ser levantada por Filch, ele olhou para dentro, mas a única coisa que puderam ver foi o nariz feio do inspetor. Ouve um momento de tensão que pareceu demorar horas para passar, onde Filch ficou a observar a escadaria vazia, por sorte ele não parecia disposto a entrar nela, nem a olhar para o canto esquerdo da passagem.

"Vamos querida, não tem ninguém aqui!" disse o zelador, Rarriet e Draco puderam sentir o cheiro do bafo dele. Logo em seguida Filch largou a tapeçaria e os jovem casal pode ouvir seus passos se perderem pelo corredor com madame Norrrra em seu encalço.

Os dois ficaram ainda parados agarrados um no outro até não poderem mais ouvir nenhum sinal de Filch, Rarriet ficou sentindo o corpo de Draco aquele perfume suave e bom, como as mãos dele pareciam protege-la...

Quando o som de passos cessou Rarriet percebeu em que pose estava com Draco Malfoy e se afastou dele, o menino não apresentou resistência ao afastamento, e passando a mão pelo cabelo falou com seu ar costumeiro arrogante.

"Esse Filch! Quem ele pensa que é? _Meu_ pai é do conselho escolar, ele podia expulsá-lo facilmente!" Rarriet achou no discurso convencido deste uma razão que até o momento não tinha para justificar sua raiva por ele, de certo modo ela não queria que ele se tornasse legal, ela tinha que lembrar antes de tudo que aquele a sua frente era seu arqui-rival. Como que não percebendo o que se passava na mente da garota Draco continuou seu discurso "Quando eu for mais velho ele vai é se ver comigo! Você verá!" disse ele com o antigo desprezo.

"Draco... por que você tem agido desse jeito tão carinhoso comigo?" perguntou Rarriet inquiridora. A menina interpretou o ar sério que Draco ficou como uma confirmação de que aquele menino não valia nada.

"Não estou sendo carinhoso... só... só não estou sendo tão duro com você, assim como eu sou com os outros. Mas por quê essa pergunta?"

"É que me avisaram que você é um chato, um graaande arrogante! E eu também estou achando isso!" disse Rarriet mau-humorada. Quem era ele para achar que ela era qualquer uma para cair nos seus encantosinhos de terceira e para achar que podia tê-la segurado daquela forma, como se ela fosse sua!

Porém a resposta de Draco não foi a esperada, a máscara não caiu, ele não pareceu chocado nem aborrecido com nada que a garota dissera, ele apenas colocou sua mão sobre a pele branca do rosto da garota, aproximou seu rosto até o ponto de seus narizes quase se tocarem. Foi um segundo fugaz onde ele hesitou durante um tempo, suas respirações se encontraram, logo em seguida suas bocas estavam a milímetros, Rarriet até podia sentir o calor daqueles lábios que ela tanto odiava... ou amava, agora ela não sabia de mais nada, não tinha certeza do que realmente sentia ou queria, só sabia que queria logo sentir aqueles lábios.

Então Draco passou direto pela boca da menina e encontrou seu lábios com o pescoço dela, Rarriet sentiu a respiração do garoto em sua pele fina e os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram. Draco beijou aquele pescoço de modo tão gentil e delicado que era impossível não sentir o arrepio gostoso por todo o corpo. Mas aquela sensação durou pouco, pois logo em seguida Draco voltou a encarar o rosto sem reação da menina, e então, pela primeira vez em 5 anos Rarriet pôde sentir aqueles lábios deliciosos.

Lá estava ela, sentindo finalmente aqueles lábios que tanto desejara mas nunca pudera confessar nem par si mesmo que desejava. Talvez o surgimento do sentimento contido, renegado e escondido de Harry por Draco não tenha realmente surgido desde o primeiro ano, na época ele era ainda muito novo para gostar de alguém, só começou a sentir alguma vontade mesmo a partir do 3° ano, exatamente na mesma época que seu ódio aumentou mais.

Era assim que Harry mantinha a relação, quanto mais Harry odiava o Malfoy, mais o outro o odiava de volta, o que de certa forma irritava muito Harry, pois com o ódio de Draco crescente, mais longe estaria Draco dele e mais Harry o odiava por isso, sendo assim estava cada vez mais longe de poder sonhar com algo, porém agora como garota era como recomeçar de novo, embora o próprio Harry não confessasse para si mesmo, esses sentimentos ele sabia que os tinha, e quando voltasse a ser menino estaria tudo acabado, nada de Draco, nada de tê-lo, apenas seria de novo seu arqui-rival de infância... será?

Foi nesse momento que novamente contra sua vontade Rarriet sentiu suas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Uma das lágrimas atingiu a boca ainda unida dos dois, Rarriet e Draco sentiram o gosto salgado da lágrima.

Os dois se afastaram, Draco passou a língua pelos lábios sentindo o gosto salgadinho da lágrima e encarou Rarriet.

"Você não quer falar do que te aconteceu antes da gente se encontrar? Parece que você não está bem." disse ele num tom meio curioso, meio preocupado.

"PÁRA DE SER TÃO GENTIL COMIGO SEU IDIOTA!" explodiu Rarriet com raiva. "VOCÊ NEM SABE QUEM EU SOU PARA FICAR ME TRATANDO DIFERENTE DOS OUTROS!"

Por um momento Draco pareceu ficar sem palavras, porém logo em seguida assumiu um ar mais sarcástico.

"E você queria que eu fosse como?" perguntou ele com seu mais profundo olhar malicioso. "Quer que eu haja como? Doce mocinha da Grifinória que não gosta de meninos legais!"

"Eu não sei! Só sei que você não é assim, você não é o Draco de verdade, eu quero que você haja do jeito que você é, pára de bancar o bonzinho seu besta!" disse ela cuspindo as palavras.

"Só achei que seria mais fácil te conquistar dando uma de bom menino, afinal você teve a infelicidade de ser escolhida para a pior casa de todas, a Grifinória." disse ele com desprezo. "E sabe como é grifinórios geralmente são melosos e gostam taaaanto de bondade!" nesse momento ele olhou para o chão "Só queria que você tivesse ficado em qualquer casa, menos na Grifinória, seria tão mais fácil!" terminou ele baixinho

"E você não acha que ser bom é uma virtude?"

"Até pode ser uma virtude" disse ele com desprezo. "Mas bondade de mais já é idiotice!"

"Você usa essa história de 'carinhosinho' com todas é?" perguntou Rarriet cruzando os braços e já com raiva de si mesma por ter caído no papo furado.

Draco meditou por um momento sobre a pergunta, imaginando talvez se devesse ser sincero ou não.

"Não, na verdade não. Nunca usei antes, mas achei que devia dar certo com você. E não deu?" disse ele levantando os ombros.

"Mas só porque eu deixei!" disse Rarriet orgulhosa.

"Sabe quantos valores meus eu tive de ultrapassar e fingir esquecer só para poder ter esse encontro com você?" perguntou Draco.

"Sabe quanto eu estou me odiando por ter aceitado estar aqui com você?" replicou ela.

"Humf! Como se você tivesse realmente odiado tudo isso!" respondeu Draco se insinuando para a menina.

Rarriet fico só olhando, finalmente Draco estava sendo quem ele era, e o seu antigo ódio ia subindo na proporção que sua antiga paixão secreta também subia.

"Agora Rarriet, me diga o que te fez chorar..? É claro que com essa roupa que você está é meio óbvio que foi um menino!" a antiga voz meio arrastada de Draco voltara, com menos intensidade talvez, mas voltara. E junto veio seu ar malicioso, seus olhos voltaram a ser meio frios, mas não totalmente pois dentro deles ainda ardia escondida uma paixão. Seu sorriso era irritante, ou seja, era quase o mesmo Draco de sempre, só que dessa vez um pouco mais sexy, pois todo ele espirava amor pela jovem.

"Ahhh, não foi nada. É que eu sou um pouco sensível, sabe como é, tive que dispensar um garoto sabe? Ele pegava muito no meu pé, mas é que a carinha dele de desolação foi tão grande que depois eu fiquei com pena. Sei lá, me corroeu por dentro, mas foi só um momento de fraqueza, deve ter sido a mudança de fase da Lua." disse a menina tentando disfarçar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"E você se produziu toda só para dar um fora ¬¬?"

"Ah, não é só por isso que eu não vou arrasar não é ;D?"

Draco se aproximou tão rapidamente de Rarriet que a menina tomou um susto, porém seu susto logo foi acalmado por um longo beijo de Draco. Depois de dar o beijo Draco se afastou e falou com uma voz baixinha bem perto do ouvido de Rarriet.

"Aposto que foi para o nojento do Weasley." Rarriet inicialmente não respondeu, apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. "Isso fica claro, pois eu vi o jeito que ele ficava olhando par você." Disse ele imitando uma cara de demente observando Rarriet.

"Está com ciúmes?" disse ela com desprezo.

"Daquele idiota õ.ó? Nunca ù-u!"

"Isso significa que ainda pode rolar algo sério entre nós?" perguntou a menina se insinuando.

"E você ainda duvida?" disse Draco pegando-a pela cintura e tentado dar-lhe um beijo. Porém a menina o empurrou e evocou raiva em seu ser, embora não fosse este um sentimento verdadeiro.

"Então quero ver se você é capaz de me conquistar! Duvi-d-o-do!" disse ela se virando, abrindo a tapeçaria e virando o rosto para o menino. "Agora eu vou embora, tá tarde e eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer que ficar aqui com você!" disse ela indo-se.

"Isso, vai! Estraçalha meu coração!" disse Draco rindo enquanto via a garota sair pela passagem secreta


End file.
